Never Let Go
by Freelance360
Summary: It has been two years, and the straw hats are back together, and our favorite green-haired swordsman has found something about himself in the past two years, and it involves around his brunette archaeologist. A one-shot for now as I made this out of boredom. But could become a multi-chapter story.
1. 2 Years Later

2 Years….hmph. It went by pretty fast without noticing it. Well, non-stop training with Hawkeye will do that to you. But now I will be able to protect my Nakama without worry. Even the woman who still til this day irks my nerves, Nico Robin. I wonder how she changed during this time. To be honest, during my training with Hawkeye and Perona, the only outside thoughts that ever came to mind was Luffy and the gang and Robin. I know that might sound strange, but as I was going through training, I sometimes remember the things she told me. One thing that kept up popping up in my head was when not too long after we rescued her.

 **FLASHBACK**

It was late that night and the only two people up and about, and that was us. I was, as usual, doing my training regimen, while Robin who I assumed was in the library doing her normal readings. When I heard footsteps slowly approach me.

Off instinct, I quickly flung the heavy weights and drew out my swords. To my surprise, it was Nico Robin with what seems to be a towel in her hands.

"Hmm looks like my company isn't welcome."

Is what she said with her calm grin

I let my guard down and told her

"It's not that, just address yourself before coming over."

She gave that smile that forever irks me. A smile that had over a thousand meanings. It can be either sincere or full of deceit or sarcasm or deviousness.

It felt like she thought I was kidding but I have given in and let Robin into my circle of trust.

After everything and how I saw her loyalty to the crew, I couldn't say she wasn't worthy of my trust. But what I didn't expect from her was how close we came afterward. I mean we were the same as usual around the others, without my lack of trust of course. But when we were alone, just like then, it was…different.

"Thought you were gonna need this with all that training."

"Thanks, I appreciate it" I replied as I grab the towel

"Can I come any closer?"

"Sure just don't pull anything funny," I said as I give her permission

As she walked closer, I stated with a smirk on my face

"So…. what were you looking up now?"

"Nothing." said Robin as she was arm's length away from me

I looked at her, skeptical of her answer

"Then what was it you was doing?"

I asked intrigued. I mean other than sitting down and relaxing, Robin is reading something about ancient artifacts.

She would reply with a grin and walk past me and seemed to be headed to look at the edge.

Not liking how I appeared to be being ignored, I turn around to get an answer out of her, but before I could utter a word, I see her grinning at me not saying a single word with her hand out.

From what I got from it was to take her hand and it'll lead to her answer.

I grabbed her hand without a doubt, and she takes me over to the edge of the ship where for a few minutes were nothing but silent to each other.

We looked out the vast ocean and starry sea of the grand line. It started to get me thinking about where I was before I met Luffy and the gang. I began to grin as I reminisce over the events that happened.

From the corner of my eye, I see Robin who seemed to be in the same boat as me as I looked at her.

Sporting the same smile that irks my nerves but surprisingly at that moment I felt something different, and it was something I haven't felt since my childhood, and it was pretty much starting to drive me crazy. It even got worse when I see Robin get a glance at me and chuckles.

It would be an understatement if I said it was getting rather awkward on my end. As I felt uneasy in this situation, I thought to myself enough of this and ended the silence between us as I say

"What are trying to get me to see looking out here?"

"What do you think?" asks Robin as she looks at me with no change in her calm expression

"How far we all came, especially me" I replied back "Also how I came to trust a sly woman like yourself."

"Seems like you were thinking a lot huh?"

"Hey answer my question before you give me one?" I said not letting her slide out of answering me

"I just wanted to look out into the sea with you" she grinned

"N-Nani?" I said not believing her reply

"That's all there is to it Samurai-kun" grins Robin "I wanted just to view the atmosphere tonight, and I wanted you beside me."

"Why?" I asked

"Because you are good company Zoro-kun."

When she says that, the strangest thing happens. I grin and reply

"Yeah, I feel the same way."

"They say that sometimes the best people who know each other the best are enemies."

"But we're no longer enemies."

"I know. But…. What are we if not enemies?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're Nakama. But our bond is stronger due to our circumstances."

"Hmph I like the sound of that" grins Robin

After clearing the air about the situation, we went back to viewing the sea and the one thing that I didn't notice at that moment was that for not even a second did neither her or I let go of each other's hand.

 **Back To Present**

As I thought about everyone and how they have grown, I find myself thrown in instant mayhem thanks to our captain. Which to be honest I didn't mind much. As I finally relaxed, I was able to see how everyone had changed and it was a sight to see.

Luffy seemed about the same but knowing him, he got stronger.

Nami seemed to mature as she continued to grow into a beautiful piece to gaze upon. But unfortunately, she is still the same money hungry girl.

Chopper still looked about the same, but some of his fearful demeanor has gone away, which made me proud to see the kid man up a bit.

Sanji was the same as usual other than getting a goatee; I did feel that he got stronger, though, but I also felt that whatever training he went through also scarred him for life as his eyes seemed like the ones of someone coming from hell and back and trust me I know how that looks.

Usopp really took me by surprise, as the scrawny sharpshooter came back physically fit. The long-nosed coward even can pump a little iron with me.

Franky looks like a gigantic robot fighter with his upgrades but is still the same super hyperactive dude as always.

Brooke's….is pretty much the same. You can't change how you look when you are nothing but bones.

But when I took a look at Robin; I don't know how to put it, but I felt myself be taken aback. To be honest, it was pissing me off. I mean I was in a state that I couldn't look at her. I mean her and Nami both have grown their hair out and look both beautiful, but something about Robin just made me feel….nervous.

But even though I had this feeling inside me I still acted normal around her.

Some hours passed, and it's now dark out. After getting everything settled, we decided to turn in and get some rest before venturing off.

I sat down and relaxed at the corner of the ship. As I just relax and look up at the night sky, I hear footsteps coming from above. I look over to the steps and see that it's none other than Robin.

But what surprises me is that rather than coming down casually, the ever so calm archaeologist is trying to get down as quiet as possible.

I was about to answer out to her, but I said to myself

"Let her be, what kind of trouble is she gonna make?"

I then decided to close my eyes and get some rest before we have to go on our journey. It's been awhile since I could rest without having to fear for my life.

While I'm trying to catch up on some rest, I feel a presence coming my way. I slightly open my left eye, and it's Robin who looks down at me with that same smile I can't stand.

I was beginning to get that nervous feeling back inside me from back then, as Robin continued to look at me with that smile.

But thankfully she started to walk away...wait a minute, she isn't walking away but getting closer. As I try to keep up my act of faking my slumber, Nico Robin, the brunette bombshell archaeologist, crouches down and gets within earshot range and I hear her say

"Why are you pretending to be asleep?"

"When did you notice?"

Is how I reply as I open both eyes.

"Whats up?"

Robin then chuckles as she brings out her hand to me without saying a word. Right then and there I give her a smirk and grab her hand.

"You sure love my company, huh?"

I get up, and I see her giggle

"What is so funny?"

"Come with me."

Without resistance, I allow Robin take me over to the edge of the ship yet again and like last time; we stared at the sea with our hands locked into each other, with no chance of escape. I looked out into the sea, and as I did before, I thought of the many adventures I went through including the new endeavors with Hawkeye and Peronia. As well as something that until now I thought was just newfound respect for someone. But it turns out to be something way more.

"Zoro..."

"Yeah?"

"Your hand..."

I look at Robin who seems to be calm and I down to look at our hands still locked in.

"Yeah what about them?"

"You haven't let go of it yet."

"Whoever said I was gonna let go?"

At that moment I feel Robin lay her head on my shoulder and I jolt by surprise. I could feel that my face has turned red from the shock and without even caring I look at the brunette archaeologist who surprisingly was not her cool and calm self, she like me was blushing.

"Na-Nani?!"

"Gomen Gomen Zoro-kun," smiles Robin as she looks out to the ocean "I just felt tired all of a sudden."

I forgot my timidness as I almost burst into laughter from witnessing Robin come up with what I see as a blatant lie. But I was stopped by a hand that formed from my shoulder.

I mumbled in shocked as I heard Robin giggle yet again

"I missed this view."

I'm able to free myself from her newly created hand and was about to protest until she cupped my chin with her hand and... kisses me?

Before I could even give off a reaction, with her face no longer blushing and with her signature grin, she tells me.

"Shut up and never let go Zoro-kun."

And just like last time throughout this whole event I never did let go.


	2. Becoming Multi-chapter and other info

Hey there everyone! For the ones who saw this as completed, I'm just letting everyone know that I like it says on the summary making "Never Let Go" into a multi-chapter fanfic!

I will be probably alternating from Robin's and Zoro's POV each chapter but I will let you know if anything changes in that regard.

Also, I am almost finished with the second chapter which will be in Robin's POV. So hang tight everyone!

Until then PEACE!


End file.
